Be With you
by mini2000do
Summary: This is the story about 2 girls that find each other and fight everything against them


IS MY FIRST STORY AND MY HOME LANGUAGE IS SPANISH PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT)

**Be with you**

**Can someone like me finally find love or I'm meant to be alone in this world?**

It's the first day of class after an amazing summer in the Caribbean with my family. 'My father Arthur Carlin ( green eyes brown hair and 45 year old), my mom Paula (blonde hair and blue, a yes 43 years old) My name is Spencer Carlin I'm 17 years old, with long golden blonde hair ( I'm a younger model of my mom)with sky blue eyes and I'm a senior in the Santa Teresa High School. I have one brother his name Glen, he is twin brother but he have green eyes and his hair is kind of blonde but almost turning into brown, my mom is a doctor and my dad is an Psychologist. We been living in West Palm Beach, Florida for almost 2 years now, I came in the middle of my sophomore year.

I was happy to be back to school I was starting to miss my little boyfriend Aiden Denison (18 years old a senior too with a muscular body and beautiful green eyes, Sub- Capitan of the basketball team) 'I forgot to mention I'm the Sub-Capitan of the cheerleader squad and my brother and my best friend Madison Duarte were the Capitan respective'. We are the most popular couples in school.

Anyway back to the present my brother is driving to school and when we pull to the parking lot I see my handsome boyfriend (but the truth is that I don't love him is just easy been with him)

Aiden: "hey guys" (he said waiting for us in the parking lot)

Both say: "hi". Aiden bend forward and give a caring kiss in the forehead. After that Madison comes to us and we start to walk to class. Madison and I had the same class Spanish ( Madison take this class to make sure she got at least one A in the semester )

Teacher: good morning my name is Mr. Perez I'm your Spanish teacher, so let's do the introduction in Spanish that way I would know what we have to work with. I want to know age, where you came from, if you have siblings and hobbies.

Everybody introduce and everyone do it almost perfect and I kind of suck in Spanish it was my turn when the door open

Mr.: Perez: Ms Davies that really nice of you to pleas us with you presence, have a seat, lets continue

Spencer turn: Hola mi nombre es Spencer Carlin vengo de Ohio, tengo 17 años, tengo un hermano gemelo y mis hobbies son leer, escuchar música y trotar (Hi my name is Spencer Carlin I came from Ohio, I'm 17, I have a twin brother and my hobbies are reading, listen to music and jogging). When I finish I saw girl Davies just enter the class was seen me with intrigue eyes. ( I have never seen this girl before but she quite have a reputation here in school, one of the rumors is that she left school after find she had another sister in another country, her that die and she went to look for the girl).Then the girl talk: My nombre es Ashley Davies, he vivido toda mi vida aca, tengo 18 años, tengo una hermana llamada Kyla asi que es cierto el rumor y mis hobbies son Rated R, proxima pregunta (my name is Ashley Davies I have live all my life here, I'm 18 years old, I have a sister her name is kyla so is true the rumor and my hobbies are Rated R so next question)

Mr. Perez: ok class let's finish the lesson and for homework write a composition on 2 pages for next class (the bell rang)

I said goodbye to Madison and walk to my next class art ( one of my favorite class)

Ashley: So you came from Ohio that's nice (she sit next to Spencer) why did you move here?

Spencer: "yeah ahh my dad got better work offer here. What about you?"

Ashley: "what about me?" She smirks

Spencer: "well. Why you came back?"

Ashley: "why do you care?" she stands up and walk away

LUNCH TIME

Madison: Hey Spencer come seat with us we have to talk about the cheerleading practice, I was thinking a pretty incredible routine. She saw Ashley: "hello dyke, what please your presence in the school again" "and how is this? Your new light partner? Wow you really move fast"

Ashley: "Madison shut up and this is my sister Kyla" she said putting her face in front of Madison " and I'm back to make your life living hell"

Spencer and Kyla: hey stop!!

Ashley: "whatever this is a waste of my time" and look to Spencer then speak to Kyla. "let's go sit with Chelsea" and both sister walk to her table

Spencer: "what the hell was that Madison?"

Madison: "Nothing is that I can't fuck stand that girl"

Aiden: "hey Spence, we have to celebrate the end of summer"

Spence: "yeah I guess, so how is going your day glen"

Glen: "I going good, but don't avoid the question. We have to celebrate, how about this Friday we shoul totally hit to Camus I heard they're having a band playing"

Aid: "yeah totally how about at 830pm I will meet you guys there"

Spencer: "fine lets party then" giving Aiden a full kiss but was cut it when Ashley comes to the table

Ashley: "Aiden, wow I shock I really didn't imagine you will leave Madison anytime soon and special for one of her friends hoe do you do it" she ask direct to Spencer

Spencer: "ehh"

Ashley: "just forget it. I will see you around aid"

Glen: "wow she fucking hot"

Spencer: "you are such a jerk" she stand up and start leave "see you guys later I lost my appetite"

3 DAYS LATER "NOW FRIDAY 9:00 PM"

I been dancing with Aiden a couple of songs when I see Ashley looking me with a strange look that I can't put a finger of what is it stand for.

Aid: "do you want a drink?"

Spence: "yeah I'm going to the bathroom"

I'm washing my face when I look up and see ash again and I jump

Spence: "what the hell you almost game me a heart attack"

Ash: "Hello, having fun". She says while she walks closer to me with each word, now she is right in my face

Spencer: "ehh yeah, what are you doing here?" She smirks and I blush seeing how lust in her eyes while she looks at me.

Ashley: "you look Hot dancing in the dance floor even for a cheerleader", she whispers in my ear before take my earlobe and start to suck it.

I can't control myself and I start moaning and blushing of my thoughts about another girl an incredible hot girl

Ash: "I don't do cheerleaders but I can do an exception if you leave right now with me, let's go to my place?

Spence: "I… (I start but my moaning cut it when she start kissing my neck) Fine, let me talk to my brother, can you come with me?"

Ash : "good choices, let's go" she say but before I can move she start to kiss me, but it wasn't a lust kiss it was a caring kiss, she introduce her tongue slowly and lovely and I got wetter with every second.

In the Boots where my brother and Aiden are sitting

Aiden: "hey Spence I buy you a margarita I know is your favorite. Oh hey Ashley"

Spence: thanks, but I'm going to go with ash to her place

Glen: "no problem, are you staying there or your coming home later, I recommend to call the rents, you know how strict they can be and special with you"

Spence: "yeah I'm going to call them now and…"Ashley cut me

Ash: "and yes she is spending the night I will take her home save tomorrow". She said with a smirk

Aid: "well I will see you tomorrow then, it's everything is ok?"

Spence: "yeah it is" Spencer said before giving him a quite kiss

ASHLEY ROOM

Spence: so what do you want to do?

Ash: "This" she say before kiss me and slowly start to take me to her bed

When she finally have me in her bed she got on top of me and start to kiss me neck, her hands go under my shirt and up to my breast, I let her do it, feeling a fire going through my body, I'm shaking not cause I'm cold because I'm a scared . When she stops

Ash: "are you ok? You're shaking?" She say looking me in the eyes

Spence: "yes it just that I have never done this" I blush "you know been with another girl"

Ash: "do you still want to do it? We could watch a movie?" Ashley thought: I can pressure her I think I really like her

Spence: "yeah I think would be the best choice and beside I have I boyfriend that I alredy cheat in on with you, I'm sorry"

Ash: "don't worry let's forget about this will do it another time I promise". She smirks big

Spence (blushing): "ok but are we going to watch?"

Ash: "how about a resident evil 3 and some make up section one of my favorite hobbies"

Spence:" I thought all your hobbies are rated R"

Ash: "yeah they are but my list is big"

AFTER THE MOVIE

Spence: "so tell me about you? Tell me something nobody knows?"

Ash: "how about you tell me first and then I will tell you?"

Spence: "fine…. Well, I'm going to broke up with Aiden, I have done skinny-dipping, and I think your ridiculous gorgeous, your turn"

Ash: "nice… well I love my sister but her mom dies a couple weeks ago so that's why we move here with my mom, I'm bi sexual and very active ahh almost forgot I totally I'm going to fuck your brain out" and then start to kiss me deeply

We make up for a couple of hours got to know each other a little more and even planed a date for the next weekend just the two of us, then fall sleep, awake up she kiss me some more, meet Kyla she actually pretty cool and then she take me home.

**I know is lame, tell me if I should continue**


End file.
